1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to suction pipes for paper machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional suction pipe has a cover with a tapered seat, which extends substantially the length of the pipe. A pair of elements having a complementary configuration, secure the cover to the pipe by a plurality of capscrews to form an airtight connection therewith. The pipe may be mounted in a press section after the press rolls. Water forced into the felt is drawn therefrom into the pipe by the vacuum existing in the pipe. To be effective, the cover and the felt passing thereover, must also provide an effective seal. Any wear grooves in the cover would allow air into the suction box and thus prevent the vacuum from accomplishing its main purpose of extracting water from the felt. As a consequence it is frequently necessary to remove the cover from the suction pipe and refinish or replace same. Inasmuch as a conventional suction pipe cover is secured to the pipe by a pair of elements attached by capscrews to the pipe, the entire pipe is usually removed from the machine. Also, frequently the pipe itself is mounted within the frames of the machine, thus when a tapered seat is relied on exclusively to maintain the cover in the seat, as in a suction box or suction pipe, the entire pipe rather than the cover alone must be removed from the machine. Where the paper machine frame is not a problem, as in the top felt, removing the cover alone longitudinally out of the suction pipe seat is difficult as some sort of crane means is needed due to the height of about 20 ft. from the floor, and the length of the cover, which is slightly wider than the paper width.